User talk:ObsidianDraconis
__TOC__ Gamefaq Ur-Dragon Links Hello Absidian, my name is Karmikazze(gamefaq id) We are in discussions right now on gamefaqs of moving the UR hunt thread to the Dark Arisen board as almost everybody goes there now & the Dragon Dogma has slowed right down. (You can read some of these discussions in the Offical pawn sharing club if you're interested. It is really looking like we will be moving all clubs & the UR hunt to the DA board. What I would like to know is if we decide to do this, or I should really say when, would you mide changing the link for the PS3 gamefaq thread? I would certainly make sure to give you notice. Thanks. I am not a wiki member so I'm not sure how to check for your answer, but I will leave a message here when we decide & if your are on gamefaq I'm on both boards all the time. Thanks again. 12:31, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, I have now signed up to wikia so that we can communicate. (And have also had a couple of coffee's so will proof read better as well!) As I said we're going to be moving the ps3 UR hunting link to gamefaq from the Dragon Dogma board to the Dark Arisen board so obviously the link on Wikia will have to be changed as well. This should be happening quite soon. Can I ask you to change it when the time comes. I also tried to contact Blackarcher35 about this but I don't think he got my message. (Still trying figure out how to navigate Wikia)Karmikazzee (talk) 21:34, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Re Gamefaq UR Dragon hunt link. Great, Thanks Obidian, just waiting to finish latest UR gen & then will move over. I will post updated link here as soon as that happens. Thanks very much!Karmikazzee (talk) 03:46, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ps3 UR Dragon Hunt link change UR hunt thread has officially moved to the Dark Arisen board at gamefaqs This is the new link: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/684236-dragons-dogma-dark-arisen?search=UR+Dragon+Gen Thanks Obsidian for you attention & help on this matter. Karmikazzee (talk) 22:25, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Re UR link Thanks for updated the link. All the best! Karmikazzee (talk) 01:58, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Unwanted edit to user page Is it appropriate to report a user for vandalizing another user's wiki page? I would like to have mine locked, please. The IP address is 71.196.94.78, and the person is also known as Damaind77. Additional evidence: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.196.94.78 Karathrax (talk) 19:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ObsidianDraconis, in response, It is now twice that this childish person has deleted my Profile page. "Who in their right mind deletes your Profile page Kara? IP 71.196.94.78 just did. Restoring it, just fyi. Cheers! PSNID: Id-in-use Pawn: Eclair 15:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC)" I would prefer to have it locked to new and unregistered users. It's funny that Damaind77 doesn't have enough courage to do his/her own dirty work. Karathrax (talk) 05:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello Obsidian Draconis ! I wanted to first say THANK YOU VERY MUCH for creating this Wiki dedicated to my favorite game. It's an honor to get a message from you at all. I felt like the Ur-Dragon was speaking to me in that deep voice of his as I read your message. I appreciated your diplomatic tone, and I will take note to do as you asked in the future. I really enjoy writing for this Wiki, as it gives me something to creatively contribute to when I'm away from the game. Have a great day ! - Jonggonzales1 SphericalMass49 (talk) 02:43, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Shadow of Mordor versus tournament Hi ObsidianDraconis! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm reaching out to see if your community would like to be a part of a versus tournament we're hosting on the Shadow of Mordor wikia. It would go live in September, and we would be pitting the Arisen against Talion from Shadow of Mordor. The voting would live in a blog on Shadow of Mordor and we would post a button on the Arisen's page here encouraging your community to vote for them. On the voting blog we would link back to your wikia, and we'll be promoting the tournament around Wikia. If your community would like to be a part of the tournament, which would include the button on the Arisen's page as well as a link back to your community from the voting blog, please let me know by 8/29. Thank you! Mark (talk) 22:02, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, great to hear! I'll let you know once the contest has started. Mark (talk) 03:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Question about your Wiki's fonts Hello there. I am the head Bureaucrat of the Monster Hunter Wiki. I absolutely love how you've customized the font of the Wiki Navigation bar and wanted to do something similar on my Wiki with a font from Monster Hunter. Would you be able to tell me how you set that up? Thanks! Kogath (talk) 04:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Disrespectful user Hello, ObsidianDraconis. I believe went too far in some comments they have made, recently and a while ago. I hope you will review their contributions and take appropriate action. Best regards, Saba0th (talk) 10:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) He's at it again. --Saba0th (talk) 13:01, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, ObsidianDraconis. Karathrax (talk) 21:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hey Obsidian, just wondering if you were still active. Haven't seen you around for a while now. AeonsLegend (contact me) 15:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC)